


红蔷薇白玫瑰

by dramatic0904



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic0904/pseuds/dramatic0904
Summary: 佑灰 都是私设 无论如何都别骂我试问谁不想遇到这样的外卖男孩呢kk





	红蔷薇白玫瑰

全圆佑在等那个送外卖的男孩。

他等在门边发呆，偶尔迟，偶尔早，但男孩大部分时候还是准时的，五十铃的双排小皮卡嗡嗡地碾过皲裂的柏油路面，停在院子前喘得好像要散架。

他听到他下车的声音，车门甩得震天响，趿拉着人字拖啪嗒啪嗒地穿过花丛，踩过草地，踏过小径，朝门口走来，啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒。

五，四，三，二，一。

门铃响了。

隔着门板，全圆佑好像能听到男孩小动物般轻柔的呼吸，他咬着手指甲看门边的座地钟，秒针在诡异的黑白花纹上绕得他发晕。他的指甲被啃得坑坑洼洼的，舌尖抵上去刚好被小小的圆弧裹住，亮晶晶的，水汪汪的。

门铃响了一阵后停了，男孩试探着喊了声，得不到回应后嘴里开始嘟囔全圆佑听不懂的话。他想，他现在一定皱着眉，右手提着的外卖换到左手拎着，“唰啦”一声把塑料袋内侧被米饭热气蒸出来的水珠挤爆，空出来的惯用手在后裤袋懒懒地摸手机。

他想，紧身牛仔裤裹着的屁股又翘又肉，男孩把重心挪到右腿，站得随意，手机也找得不用心，手指在撑不开的后裤袋里逡巡，曲起的指头把薄薄的布料顶出一个凸起。

全圆佑听到男孩撬开手机翻盖的声音，赶在他拨号前打开了门。夕照晒得他眯起眼，眼镜的反光甩在男孩微微垂下的眼皮上。

“嗨，你的辣子鸡。”

全圆佑酷酷地朝他点点头，接过外卖，包在掌心里的纸币在交错间易主，他不等找零就关上了门，从猫眼里往外看。

男孩的“再见”憋了回去，耸耸肩把钱随意塞进裤袋里，转过身时漂亮的肩胛骨从白得透明的工字背心里漏出来，猫科动物弓着背讨摸卖凶时，也有这样流畅分明的，蝴蝶一般的骨头。夕阳描出朦朦胧胧的反括号腰线，蜜色的手臂，还有脆弱的，细得能一手握住的脚踝。

猫眼里的男孩扭曲得像万圣节的小怪物，从脊背到大腿被放大旋转，他走得吊儿郎当的，头上翘起来的一缕头发随着走动一摇一晃。

全圆佑想起他刚刚开门时看到的画面，男孩笔直修长的腿束在牛仔裤里，没有并起来，岔开了微妙的弧度，膝盖那的布料磨得褪色发白，红红的脸毛绒绒的，抬起眼时双眼皮深痕天真又妩媚。

男孩发动小皮卡离开，一星期一次的订餐仪式结束，全圆佑坐下来慢条斯理地吃饭。

距离第一次见到男孩，已经过去三个月了。三个月前的一天，全圆佑把熬了三天夜写的垃圾全部删掉，向编辑宣布自己要鸽掉这个星期之后就拔了网线关了手机。到了饭点，心血来潮买的冰箱和父母留给自己的房子一样，又空又大。离了网络的全圆佑饿得眼前发黑，后悔得要死，只好用固话拨给把广告塞到门前信箱的中餐馆订餐。

他问接线的人哪道菜最好吃，那头苦恼地唔了声，“能吃辣吗，试试辣子鸡吧。”语速极快，黏黏糊糊地吞掉了几个音节，是说话时习惯舌尖抵着上颚的人，上扬的尾音跟撒娇似的。

讲完了，便是一阵沉默，全圆佑脑子空空，在那头轻而缓的呼吸中糊里糊涂地要了份辣子鸡。大抵是饥饿的感觉开始在身体里肆虐，本能从下往上汹涌，他捏紧话筒，在嘟嘟的提示音里坠进一片棉花糖池里。

外卖到的时候，全圆佑像往常一样缩在柔软的沙发里打电动。他叼着烟去开门，透过飘起来又散掉的烟雾，他看到了个十八九岁的男孩，棕色的头发梳得乖巧服帖，夜里微凉，男孩穿着粉色的卫衣，胸前印着一个傻兮兮的猫头，举起手中的塑料袋。

“你的辣子鸡——”外头的天黑得紧，屋里的灯让男孩眯起了眼，他的声音和电话里一模一样，轻轻快快，软软黏黏。

全圆佑不由自主地站直了身子，眼前是大片大片的灰白格子，又花又乱，像刚刚游戏机里的小人被啪的一声射中，血肉模糊趴在地上抽搐时，满屏满幕的“Game Over”。

辣子鸡的香味从袋子里跑了出来，全圆佑把烟灭在门板上，男孩惊讶得笑了起来，于是他闻到了又香又辣的味道。

从那以后，全圆佑就喜欢上了点那家中餐馆的辣子鸡，一星期一次。男孩送得多了，自觉和全圆佑算熟，便随意了起来。偶尔开门时会发现他在嚼口香糖，吹破一个大大的泡泡之后黏糊糊的糖糊了一嘴。单子太多时男孩送不过来，写了张条贴在塑料袋上，把外卖放在门口就赶去下一家，全圆佑听到门铃下去开门，只看到小皮卡喷着尾气吭哧吭哧远去的背影，还有写着“下一次再一起把钱给我吧”的纸条，字歪歪斜斜，语法也是错的。

男孩长得好看，但不怎么收拾自己，入夏之后就爱穿背心牛仔裤和人字拖，着急时穿着围裙就来送餐了。紧紧扎在腰上，油呼呼的，洗得透明发白。

男孩话也多，是活泼的性子。即使全圆佑从来不回答他，他也不觉尴尬，每次见面都能说上两句话，自言自语得起劲。他跟全圆佑说自己叫文俊辉，抱怨餐馆老板总压榨兼职的留学生，感慨全圆佑怎么那么喜欢吃辣子鸡。

“辣子鸡很好吃吧，那也是我的最爱哦！”

全圆佑不置可否，把辣子鸡换成宫保鸡丁糖醋鸡丁孜然鸡丁，对他来说都一样。

有时候外卖到之前，全圆佑会喝一小杯酒，在脚踩不到地的醺醺然里等男孩。像一个毛手毛脚的小子，在花田里等红色黄色粉色的花开，在湖边问心爱的姑娘你要不要月亮我给你捞上来。

七月末的某一天，突然下了场大雨，全圆佑如常点了辣子鸡，来送餐的却不是男孩。高大的中年大叔抡起拳头砰砰地砸门，伸出来要钱的手黝黑粗糙，全圆佑一边接外卖一边问男孩去哪了。“放暑假回家了。”男人斜睨了他一眼，清清嗓子朝地上吐了口痰，拿鞋尖碾了碾，用钱扇着风走了。

关上门后，全圆佑失魂落魄地站了好一会儿，把凉掉的辣子鸡扔进垃圾桶，换了身衣服去了以前常光顾的酒吧。

他穿修身的黑色夹克，把裤脚潦草地塞进又重又硬的靴子里，刘海用发胶往后抓了抓，摘下了眼镜后看谁都是一副拽上天的不爽样子。推开酒吧门，活脱脱一位嚣张富二代，立刻吸引了各种男人女人的注意力。他们吊在钢管上，倚在吧台边，朝他放电傻笑。

全圆佑挑了一个小男生去开房，他看着年纪不大，穿着长卫衣和短裤在舞池里扭，不知道是谁的手一直在揉搓他圆润的屁股，小男生抬起头喘，眼神迷离又专注，死死看着全圆佑。他给全圆佑口交的时候，撩起卫衣揉自己的乳头，露出被衣服盖住的系带运动短裤。全圆佑低头看着样式熟悉的短裤，眼前都是男孩嚼口香糖、递外卖、往裤袋塞钱、拉开车门的样子。

小男生熟练地撩拨，全圆佑意兴阑珊，但也给足了面子，把他按在落地窗前操得他高潮了两次，精液喷在玻璃上和毛毯上，又滑又腥又黏。小男生爽得快昏过去，指甲在他背上挠出一道道红痕，全圆佑却一直没射精，结束后草草冲了个澡就走了。

全圆佑意识到自己的反常，不对劲的源头却不见了踪影。他还是一星期一次地点辣子鸡，偶尔吃偶尔不吃，期待打开门时是那个会把嘴笑成倒梯形，因为自己的推荐喜获辣子鸡同好而洋洋得意的男孩。

记不清等了多久，跟着外卖一起送的幸运饼干在厨房的一角快堆成了小山坡，全圆佑执着又麻木，以至于在终于打开门看到的是男孩时没忍住脱口而出：“是你。”

男孩惊讶地睁大了眼，说话时嘴无意识地嘟着：“哇你会说话啊，我还以为你是个只会说‘要一份辣子鸡’的哑巴呢。”

全圆佑松懈了下来，靠在门边不做声，仔细地看他，男孩晒黑了，长高了点，就快和自己一般高了，眉眼还是深刻，穿着第一次见时的粉色卫衣。

见全圆佑不接梗，男孩嘿嘿一笑，不再说话，两人沉默着交换了外卖和钱，他转身准备离开。往日早该关门的全圆佑看着他的后脑勺，突然开口问：“原来你们点外卖会送幸运饼干？”

男孩脚步突然顿住，连背影都散发着堂皇的气息，他转身挠挠后脑勺，头低得心虚又尴尬：“是有的啦……你的我都帮你吃了看你也不像是会吃饼干的人……”

全圆佑交叉着手看着他，抿着嘴看不出情绪，男孩左看右看，上前几步握住他的手腕：“以后不偷吃你的饼干啦，别跟店里投诉哦拜托。”

他的发根长出了黑色，或许是懒得打理，刘海快要盖住眼睛了。全圆佑盯着男孩头顶的发旋，像陷进了平静湖面下碧蓝的漩涡。他沉默了一会儿，抽出被握着的手拍拍男孩的脑袋，在他抬头前退回了家里关上了门。

“知道了。”

被握过的手腕热热的，拂过柔顺发丝的手指也热热的。全圆佑走到那堆幸运饼干前，随手开了一个。

“Go for it. Set me free.”

妈的。free个屁。

犹豫着把掰得七零八落的小饼干放进嘴里，全圆佑被甜得差点失去表情管理，刚想吐出来门铃却突然响了。他打开门，男孩不由分说地把什么东西塞他手里：“我从车上的幸运花瓶里拣出来给你的，补偿你的幸运饼干。”说完就噔噔噔地跑了。

全圆佑低头一看，一朵假花，花瓣上还粘了企图以假乱真的廉价假水珠。一朵永远也不会谢的，红蔷薇。

他打开电脑，翻出一个私密文档，把标题的《他是猫》删删改改换成了《红蔷薇》。前阵子的文字发苦，再读两遍还是想删掉，Backspace键按住后一个字一个字地消失，页面开始呈现大片大片的空白。溺水的人睁大眼睛，岸上的景和人被水波搅得扭曲，一点一点地格式化，从边缘开始模糊，直到眼前只剩下白色。

全圆佑分神地想，他时常在星期四的傍晚点餐，工作日人不算多，估摸着十分钟就能备好餐。男孩开车一向稳当，除了有时那台破皮卡在半路咽了好几次气，有时小区门口的新门卫磨磨唧唧偏要打给业主确认才放行，十五分钟上下就能送到。从打完电话开始，到接过外卖，满打满算能有半个小时。

电脑发出“滋——滋——”的电流声，驱动被一串密集的指令烦得要卡壳。全圆佑看着那朵红蔷薇，松开手指，将文档恢复，关上了电脑。

十月开始新的一个季度，杂志社不要命地设指标，编辑不要命地催，全圆佑自知理亏，埋头赶了几天的稿。脑子累得要当机，身体却兴奋得不行。

一个普通星期四的傍晚，全圆佑点了辣子鸡。挂了电话后，他将单人沙发搬到二楼的窗边，瞥了一眼墙上的钟，把自己砸进了沙发里。不是第一次，他驾轻就熟。

他在等那个送外卖的男孩。

他闭上了眼睛，手沿着身体滑了下去，隔着宽松顺垂的休闲裤揉了揉下体。脑子里各种各样的碎片争先恐后地涌上来放映，像万花筒一样，记忆都被切割成不规则的色块，拉扯着神经。男孩穿着人字拖时露出来修剪整齐的圆圆的脚趾，在阳光下泛着光泽，好像要被晒化了；围裙系得太紧时勒出了细细的腰肢，背心藏在下面，远远看着像裸着上半身套上了围裙；胳膊肘和破洞牛仔裤下露出来的膝盖偶尔会有擦伤和淤青，按下去时会听到因为疼痛溢出的呻吟，身体抖得不像话。

光是想象，全圆佑就已经硬了。

他解开裤头，手探了进去。摸上阴茎的一瞬间，恍惚回到了小时候老家的某一个房间，窗纱在暖风里轻飘飘地扬起来，身体一阵一阵地发热。

窗户留了一条小缝，秋日凉风一丝一缕地钻进来，额头上的薄汗蒸发时又一阵一阵地发凉。全圆佑从睾丸打着圈揉搓到龟头，完全勃起的阴茎向上翘起，前列腺液顺着柱体流得到处都是，湿湿答答的。

他想起上个星期男孩给他送餐，从卫衣袖子里伸出来的左手上，虎口的地方贴了块医用胶布，边缘发红。全圆佑接过外卖时，不小心按到了那里，男孩痛呼一声，饭掉在了地上。

两人同时蹲下身捡，稍慢一步的男孩双手直接包住了全圆佑的右手。软软的，潮湿的双手，实在是适合握着男人的阴茎。全圆佑想得兴奋，阴茎硬得发疼，耀武扬威地跳了两下，马眼一股一股往外吐水。

他想象着自己正牵着男孩的手，往冠状沟上引。稍稍长出来一点的指甲磨得圆润，轻轻地刮着铃口，两只手合握住粗长的阴茎，上下撸动，越来越快，越来越快，越来越快。

他听见从远处传来的声音，皮卡的旧轮胎摩擦路面的声音，车门关上惊飞了树上小鸟的声音，男孩吹着口哨捏紧塑料袋的声音。红丝绒窗帘将他藏了起来，全圆佑往下看，眼前是一片猩红。

男孩走上了门口的台阶，全圆佑只能看见他的头顶，还有瘪下去的加绒卫衣帽子。男孩伸出右手，去按门边的门铃。他伸出右手，拿起放在隔壁桌上的红蔷薇，假花的花瓣边缘粗糙，手指抵上去摩挲时刮得皮肤发红。全圆佑在爆发边缘，难耐地吮吸着下嘴唇，用花轻轻地扫了下阴茎。

一瞬间的刺激，藏起来的忧虑，被搅动的势在必得，同情欲一起，攫取了他的神经。红蔷薇沾满了精液，花瓣裹上了乳白色的外衣，黏稠的一小团把它压得摇摇欲坠。

门铃响了。

全圆佑扣好裤子，扯着衬衣盖住了裤裆被濡湿后颜色加深的部分。刚射了精的阴茎极敏感，走动时腿间布料的摩擦让他几乎站不住。麝香气味在二楼蔓延，他用椰子味的洗手液仔仔细细地洗了一遍手，从指缝间散发的甜腻将他隔绝在一室咸腥外。

男孩等久了，一直在门外小小声地唤他，圆佑，圆佑。

全圆佑打开门，男孩提着两个塑料袋，把一个小玻璃瓶环抱在怀里，透明的瓶子里塞满了折起来的纸条。

“之前和你说饼干都吃了，但签语我都给你留着的。”

他紧了紧玻璃瓶，塑料袋在他手掌间勒出白痕，袖子被蹭得堆了起来。全圆佑看到他左手虎口有一个新的小纹身，痂刚掉，线条周围还泛红，图案很简单，一笔连成的猫，枕着尾巴睡在一个圆圈里。

“你今天是我送的最后一家，我带了两份辣子鸡，还有你的签语，我们要不要，一起拆拆看。”

男孩抬起头看他，明明刚刚才自慰完的是全圆佑，他的脸却更红，眼睛也湿漉漉的。

“我能进去吗？”

于是全圆佑伸出手，把他拉进了屋子里。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿嘿嘿想不到吧就这么结尾了hhh  
被拉进去会发生什么我也不知道了  
再说一次无论如何不许骂我


End file.
